Malky's Adventures!
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Malky a.k.a. The Great Malkanator, tells about his greatest adventures. Please Read & Review! I'm desperate! Chapter 5 now here!
1. Chapter 1 Mices

Malky's Adventures

Chapter 1/ Mices

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked

**A/N: I just wanted to write a story about Malky since he is the awesomest cat ever! An ode to Malky.**

**Malky POV…**

Well I've got nothin' to do. Oh, look a mice. I love mices. They're so tender and delectable. Now every good mice hunter knows that before you attack you must think of a good plan.

First, find a good hiding spot (in this dump that's pretty hard!).

Second, crouch down for a couple minutes (until you're sure the mice is completely distracted by the crumb on the floor).

Thrice (or "thirdly"), you pounce on it, and preferably kill it!

Last, you eat it.

Now I'm ready to start. I stood in my post ready to pounce, when that man picked it up put it in a jar, and the whole time he was yelling "Malky, bad cat!" he yelled as he waved the jar in my face. And guess what, the mice was laughing at me. Then, I bit the evil person's leg.

After a couple seconds he pulled me off. I finally gave up and went to bed.

Wait, do I smell chicken, another adventure for The Great Malkanator! (I know, the name stinks)

**A/N: Yeah, I know, pretty random. I was bored, so I wrote something weird. And before anyone can yell at me through reviews, all grammar mistakes such as mices or mice are intentional. Thanks for reading. And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Catnotism

Chapter 2/Cat-notism

I don't own Wicked

I heard the green lady call to the man that there was chicken. Chicken! Then Great Malkanator had to investigate!

I looked up and I saw the green lady eating chicken. I was so hungry, so even how much it pained me, I had to go into kitten mode!

"Meow," I whimpered.

"Oh, Malky you're hungry," the green lady said. Then she put a saucer on the ground.

"Milk? I give her love, compassion, and well… ME, and what does she give me in return? Old rotten milk!" I thought. "I got it; everyone knows cats are great at hypnotism! I will hypnotize her to give me chicken!"

So I picked up my toy mice by the tail and swung it back and forth.

"You will give Malky chicken,"

"Aw, Malky you're playing with your toy," the green lady said as she patted me on the head and walked out of the room.

"Well that didn't work. Wait, cats aren't good at hypnotism, they're good at brain surgery,"

Then I snuggled in between the man and the green lady on the floor and fell asleep thinking about what adventures I'd have tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 its a dog eat cat world

Chapter 3/ it's a Dog Eat Cat World

I don't own Wicked

"The Great Malkanator defeats you again Dr. Lima Bean!" I dreamt as I kicked my legs back and forth.

"Malky, time for breakfast," the green lady said as she shook me.

I stood up and limped to the bowl on the floor. I licked the bowl dry and went back to the blanket on the floor. I laid down and fell back asleep.

After awhile I started dreaming about liver. I was in the middle of dancing with it when I heard the green lady tell the man that we all were going on a walk.

After much clawing and hissing the green lady picked me up and walked out of the door.

We started walking south-east from the headquarters. After 20 min. (it actually felt like an hour) of walking we found a forest. Against my will they pulled me into it! I wouldn't have gone in, but they out numbered me.

Suddenly out of the bushes I heard rustling, then a huge Bloodhound run out!

"Rrrrrrruuuuuufffff!" it growled.

I hid behind the green lady's legs.

"Aw, it's a cute puppy," she said

"Hi, kitty! The Bloodhound said.

"Hello, mutt," I said back.

"I prefer Ginger,"

"Ginger! That's a girl name, and you're a dude!"

"Don't mock me!"

Then the green lady bent down and petted it.

"Oh, you have a collar, let's see where you belong," she said. "637 yellow brick Rd., Munchkinland, Oz,"

"Well let's take him back," the man said.

So then we walked forever to Munchkinland, and when we got there a bunch of tiny people singing.

"Free the munchkins, give them rights let us now see the light!" they sang.

We finally found the house we were looking for. The green lady knocked on the door.

"Hello, It's me Glinda," a woman said as she answered the door and curtsied.

"Glinda you own Ginger,"

"Elphie!" she yelled as she hugged the green lady.

"Glinda we uh…, found your dog," "Elphie" said.

"Gingie!" she said as he ran in. "Elphie, Fiyero come in," she said.

So they walked in, and when I was about to walk in she shut the door on me! I mean ME! No one shuts the doors on the Great Malkanator! Action must be taken! So then I ran into the door trying to bust it down and it hurted me! So I clawed at it. Take that, stupid door! So that Glinda-lady person opened the evil door and let me in.


	4. Chapter 4 it a dog eat cat world part 2

Chapter 4/ it's a Dog Eat Cat World: Part 2

I don't own Wicked

I followed the Glinda-lady into the kitchen where they were talking and eating. So I sat by the table and waited for crumbs to fall. Then I heard loud pawsteps coming from behind.

"Hey, cat! Prepare to be dog chow!"

"You wish!" I said while running.

Then the Glinda-lady yelled at Ginger and the green lady yelled at me. And then they put me outside! ME! I mean, the dog deserves to be outside. But ME! I mean, I'm a cat, not a mangy fleabag.

Then, I went and laid down on the soft, cushiony pillowy thingy. Then I felt a sharp shooting pain in my right side.

"Rayr, hiss!" I screeched in pain and in challenge to the stupid mongrel.

Then I ran inside, but was stopped by the Glinda-lady. Then I bit her leg.

Then a yummy rice cake hit the floor. So I ate it. Then the green lady yelled at me. So then we went home.

At home, the green lady noticed blood on my porcelain white fur. So she started bandagididing it. It bit me! That fleabag actually bit me! I might get rabies or something! Eww!


	5. Chapter 5 The Rock

Chapter 5 / The Rock

Chapter 5 / The Rock

A/N Sorry about not updating and Ginger Glinda, Zarrian, and bettinaliz, this chap's for you!

I heard the door shut. Yes! Now I could have Malky time. No green lady to tell me what to, and no creepy man. Just me and the several mices.

I did my feline walk through the house I was on top of the…_yeow_!

I STEPPED ON A ROCK! Now it was in my paw. Curse you rock! Why do you have to have strange abilities to blend into the ground? Curse you! Curse you to heck!

I shook my paw around, trying t get it out. I was chewing it, gnawing it, hitting it, and clawing it. No use. But I couldn't give up. The Great Malkanator never gives up.

Okay I'm givin' up. But how could it defeat me? I've battled Professor Lima-bean, but a rock? This couldn't be!

So I fiddled with my paw for a little while, when the green lady came in.

"Oh Malky you got a rock in you paw," she said pulling it out.

Wait, strength gaining. Power coming back! Yes! The Great Malkanator has defeated the all powerful rock!


End file.
